Bangladesh cricket team in Australia in 2008
The Bangladesh national cricket team played three One Day International (ODI) matches in Australia in 2008, under the captaincy of Mohammad Ashraful. The Australians were captained by Michael Clarke as they comfortably swept the series 3-0. The series was during the Southern Australian winter, therefore, the matches were played at Marrara Oval, Darwin, in northern Australia. On slow low continental like pitches, Bangladesh failed to score more than 125 in the series. Australian Shaun Marsh was the leading run-scorer for the series, with 175 runs. Australia's Mitchell Johnson finished leading wicket-taker for the series—with six wickets—ahead of team-mates, Cameron White and Stuart Clark. Michael Hussey was named man-of-the-series as the Australian's dominated every facet of the series. ODI series 1st ODI | | score1 = 254/8 (50 overs)| | score2 = 74 (27.4 overs)| | team2 = | | runs1 = Michael Hussey 85 (87) | | wickets1 = Shahadat Hossain 3/42 (6 overs) | | runs2 = Tamim Iqbal 21 (31) | | wickets2 = Cameron White 3/5 (1.4 overs) | | result = won by 180 runs | | report = (scorecard) | | venue = Marrara Stadium, Darwin, Australia| | umpires = Amiesh Saheba (IND) & Peter Parker (AUS) | | motm = Michael Hussey | | rain = Bangladesh score of 74 runs was their lowest ODI score ever. Brett Geeves, Australian fast-medium bowler, debuted in this match taking 2/11. | }} 2nd ODI | | score1 = 117 (36.1 overs)| | score2 = 118/2 (22.4 overs)| | team2 = | | runs1 = Dhiman Ghosh 30 (36) | | wickets1 = Mitchell Johnson 3/17 (6.1 overs) | | runs2 = Shaun Marsh 69 (81) | | wickets2 = Shakib Al Hasan 2/38 (6.4 overs) | | result = won by 8 wickets | | report = (scorecard) | | venue = Marrara Stadium, Darwin, Australia| | umpires = Amiesh Saheba (Ind) & Bruce Oxenford | | motm = Shaun Marsh | | rain = | }} 3rd ODI | score1 = 198/5 (50 overs)| | score2 = 125 (29.5 overs)| | team2 = | runs1 = Michael Hussey 57* (72)| | wickets1 = Abdur Razzak 1/22 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Tamim Iqbal 63 (69)| | wickets2 = James Hopes 3/30 (5 overs)| | result = won by 73 runs | | report = (scorecard) | | venue = Marrara Stadium, Darwin, Australia| | umpires = Amiesh Saheba (Ind) & Peter Parker | | motm = Tamim Iqbal| | rain = Player of the series Michael Hussey | }} Tour Matches Australian Institute of Sport v Bangladeshis is | runs1 = Peter Forrest 83 (86)| | wickets1 = Shakib Al Hasan 1/45 (10 overs)| | runs2 = Tamim Iqbal 85 (45)| | wickets2 = Jon Holland 4/43 (10 overs)| | result = Australian Institute of Sport won by 14 runs. | report = (scorecard) | venue = Gardens Oval, Darwin, Australia| | umpires = Stuart Rudd & R Saunders| | motm = | }} Australian Institute of Sport v Bangladeshis is | runs1 = Michael Hill 59 (52)| | wickets1 = Shahadat Hossain 3/64 (9 overs) | | runs2 = Mashrafe Mortaza 56 (44)| | wickets2 = Steven Smith 3/56 (9 overs)| | result = is won by 3 wickets | | report = (scorecard) | venue = Gardens Oval, Darwin, Australia | umpires = Mark Donfeld & R Saunders| | motm = | }} Australian Institute of Sport v Bangladeshis | score1 = 270/9 (50 overs) | | score2 = 271/5 (48.1 overs)| | team2 = Australian Institute of Sport | runs1 = Shakib Al Hasan 67 (55) | | wickets1 = Grant Sullivan 2/39 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Usman Khawaja 94 (123) | | wickets2 = Shakib Al Hasan 2/34 (8 overs) | | result = Australian Institute of Sport won by 5 wickets | report = (scorecard) | venue = Gardens Oval, Darwin, Australia| | umpires = Bruce Oxenford & Peter Parker| | motm = | | rain = Players per side: 12 (11 batting, 11 fielding) | }} Australian Institute of Sport v Bangladeshis | score1 = 229/9 (50 overs) | | score2 = 230/1 (36.2 overs) | | team2 = Australian Institute of Sport | runs1 = Alok Kapali 62 (74) | | wickets1 = Grant Sullivan 4/30 (10 overs)| | runs2 = Usman Khawaja 101 (92) | | wickets2 = Abdur Razzak 1/32 (4 overs) | | result = Australian Institute of Sport won by 9 wickets | | report = (scorecard) | venue = Gardens Oval, Darwin, Australia| | umpires = Bruce Oxenford & Rod Tucker| | motm = | | rain = Players per side 12 (11 batting, 11 fielding) | }} Northern Territory Chief Minister's XI v Bangladeshis | | score1 = 305/4 (50 overs) | | score2 = 185 (38.2 overs) | | team2 = Northern Territory Chief Minister's XI | runs1 = Mehrab Hossain jnr 132* (129) | | wickets1 = Richmond Hodgson 2/66 (10 overs) | | runs2 = Shane McDermott 61 (48) | | wickets2 = Alok Kapali 3/22 (6.2 overs) | | result = is won by 120 runs. | report = (scorecard) | venue = Gardens Oval, Darwin, Australia| | umpires = Peter Parker & Stuart Rudd| | motm = | | rain = Players per side: Bangladeshis 11 ; Northern Territory Chief Minister's XI 13 (11 batting, 11 fielding)| }} External links Category:International cricket competitions in 2008